The Girls Who Gave Me Everything
by Scarlet Aria0923
Summary: The day Mari left Uchiura and Kanan stopped going to school was the day Dia understood that she loved them. Now, two years later they are reunited and are part of Aqours. Dia still loves them, but she knows they will never love her back. Will Dia be able to overcome her love for Mari and Kanan or Dia will sacrifice everything for them?
1. My Reasons

Hello guys. This is my new fic. It features DiaKananMari. I hope you like reading this fic as much I do writing it. Now without further delay, enjoy~!

* * *

"Nothing less than victory is acceptable in the Kurosawa household"

I've been hearing those words since I was a child. I, Kurosawa Dia, the firstborn and future head of the Kurosawa household is expected to have a successful live. That's what I've been told. And that's it's what I believe is my destiny. To make this possible I've been studying and practicing a lot of "useful" skill that my parents thought it was necessary for my future. At the start of my childhood I didn't think it was important or necessary, in fact, I loved doing what my parents told me and I was happy that they were proud of me, but everything changed when my beloved younger sister, Kurosawa Ruby born. In her early life, everybody around us could see that she was rather incompetent and naïve in nature, behind her back I will always listen that she was not worthy to be called a Kurosawa. But that didn't stop my parents to raise her with love and care, in fact, due to her nature, my parents were overprotective with her. I, as her older sister, it was my duty to be her role model, a job that I gladly accepted. I love Ruby a lot, and I will do everything in my power to make her happy, she is my beloved sister after all. Since that was the goal I proposed to myself, I started taking seriously all the practices and lessons. If I can become a reliable successor, then Ruby will be free and she will be able to choose her own path, I'm decided to sacrifice myself to make her happy. That's why I've been doing my best for her. It was hard, having that life style, but I was glad that I could make two good friends in elementary school. One of them was Matsuura Kanan, the daughter of the owner of a diving store near the Uchiura shore. I've been her friend as long I can remember, she was the only one who would approach me back in the days, something that I'm deeply grateful. When I was a kid I had the same personality as Ruby, but Kanan-san was the only kid who wanted to be my friend. One day, in elementary school, a foreigner, blond girl transferred to our class, her name is Ohara Mari and she is the daughter of the president of Ohara Hotels. A large company of hotels that have presence all over the world. As expected of Kanan-san, she did the same to her that she did to me, she didn't care about our background, she just wanted to be our friend. Now I had to reliable friends, Kanan-san and Mari-san. We did a lot of stuff together back in the day, we were always together, and they were my only relief when my lessons were too hard for me or there were any affairs at home.

One day, I meet my passion. Everything I've been doing so far was because my parents told me to do, until the day I meet the "school idols" There was this group of "school idols" in Tokyo called µ's. Together µ's helped their school and saved it from closing. I was stunned when I saw one of their live shows. That day I decided that I wanted to be a school idol like them, but I did not want to do that alone, I wanted to share the joy of doing this with my dearest friends, Kanan-san and Mari-san. When we started our first year in high school I convinced Kanan-san to help me persuade Mari-san. Ever since we were kids we were best friends the three of us, but there was something between Kanan-san and Mari-san that I did not understand, but they had a deeper bond between them. As expected, Kanan-san persuaded Mari-san to join us and the three of us formed the school idol group, our group name was "Aqours". It was all great and we had a lot of fun until we got invited to go and participate in Tokyo in a classificatory competition for the Love Live. We were excited that our hard work was being paid off, but at the same time, Mari-san had a secret, there were a lot of opportunities for her to go and study overseas, but she declined them since she was a member of Aqours. When Kanan-san told me about this, we had a long talk about what is best for us, what is best for Mari-san, and we decided that it was our time to put an end to Aqours and let Mari-san take this opportunity, and so we did, the day of the performance. We did not sing, we were disqualified and Mari left of… That was the first time I faced defeat. I failed as a Kurosawa, but I was not sad because I failed as a school idol. I had a terrible sorrow since I lost my two best friends. Mari-san was overseas, and ever since Mari-san left, Kanan-san stopped going to school and we barely talked. There I was, friendless in my first year of High school. I lost everything that I loved, when I realized that, I knew that all these feelings I had for Mari-san and Kanan-san were love. I loved both, not as a friend, but in a romantical way. I knew this was impossible, I'm the future head of the Kurosawa family and I can't be in love with a girl, two of them. It was easy for me to conceal these feelings since Mari-san left and Kanan-san stopped talking me. I lived with that burden and pain in my chest two years, until one day in my third year, everything changed. A second year girl, named Takami Chika wanted to form a school idol group, of course I did not let them do that, a selfish part of me did not wanted to allow such group to exist, but everything changed when Mari-san, who came back after two years, was now the principal of the school. I was unable to understand what was happening around me, suddenly a group of girls want to form a school idol group, and one of the persons I love came back after two years… A lot of events happened and Kanan-san and Mari-san along with me joined them… Now my dream of being a school idols is succeeding, but the love I feel for them is not going away. I can feel even if Mari-san and Kanan-san were separated for two years the relationship they show says otherwise. I'm happy that they can be friends again, but one part of me it's… Jealous… I want to be with them, but not as a friend, I want to be their lover, but this is impossible, a relationship like that will never work….

* * *

"Dia… Hey Dia…"

"…"

"Dia, wake up!"

"…"

"Well, you leave my no option. Thank for the meal ~!"

Suddenly I wake up and the first sensation I have is two hands groping my breast.

"Even if they haven't changed, as always, the have this unique feeling"

"Mari-san… Could you please stop playing with _my_ breast?"

"But Dia, I came here to visit you and I found you asleep, you were practically asking for it"

"No, I did not! Now get off me!"

Somehow, I managed to say that in an irritated tone. Every time she gropes my chest I have a mixture of feelings that I can't even explain.

"What a waste…"

"Anyways, Mari-san, why are you here?"

This is the student council room, why would she be here? I don't remember calling her over.

"I came here to ask you if you wanted to go home with me and Kanan, but when I entered the room you looked so cute sleeping that I couldn't help myself"

"Thanks for your concerning, but please, don't wake up people like that"

"First of all, why the student council president was sleeping here, I wonder"

"That's…"

I do not remember when I fell asleep, I remember I was working on the paperwork for next week…

"Dia… Is the work too much?"

"I can handle it, this much it's nothing"

"Dia, remember, if you need help I can help you and Kanan is also willing to help you too, so please, have more trust in us"

"I understand, thanks for that. But as long I'm concerned, you have a lot of work as the principal, am I correct"

"Well… about that…"

"Mari-san, perhaps, are you neglecting your duties as the principal again?"

"I prefer to call it taking a break…"

This is it… How come this lazy person is the principal of my school and the person I love!

"I think you need a lecture about how important is to be on task"

"No! Please Dia, forgive me. I promise to do my work"

She hugs me and buries her face in my modest chest, then she looks at me with puppy eyes…

"Mari-san, you said the same last time"

"I promise this time will be different"

Why do I have to love her so much? I know that's a lie, but I can't say no to her….

"Fine… I will trust you"

"Yay~! Thanks Dia. I love you~!"

She kisses me on the cheek and pulls me towards the exit.

"Now let's go, Kanan is waiting us~!"

"Hey… Wait, Mari-san… Don't pull me, let me finish the paperwork first!"

"That's next week paperwork, you can do that later~!"

And thus, Mari-san holds my hand, well, she pulls me all over the school until we reach the front entrance, where I see Kanan-san waiting for us.

"Why you guy took so long?"

"Sorry Kanan. I was having fun with Dia ~!"

"Don't say it like that! We were not having fun"

"I really don't get you guys, but Dia, are you ok?"

"I'm completely fine, why you ask that?"

"There's something in you that it's different… Like you are tired or something"

"You are probably right Kanan, when I entered the clubroom Dia was sleeping"

"Eh!? Dia, you were sleeping?"

"I… Was not sleeping! I just had my eyes closed"

I can't admit that I, the student council president was sleeping, I have my pride as the president.

"Now I'm worried. Let's me check your temperature…"

Suddenly Kanan-san gets closer to me and she checks my temperature by putting her forehead against mine. She is so close… I can feel her breathing.

"Mmm… It doesn't seem like it"

"I told you Kanan-san…"

"Here, let me carry your bag"

"Eh! It's fine, I can do it myself"

"Kanan~! I want you to carry my bag as well"

"Why I should do that? I only offered Dia that because maybe she is just tired but she is not being honest"

"Like I said. I'm perfectly fine"

"I just had any brilliant idea. Kanan come here"

Mari-san whispers something to Kanan-san. What are these two planning to do?

"I see… That's a good idea, but won't she get mad?"

"It's ok, it's ok. We are doing this for her sake"

Get mad? Here sake? Perhaps they are talking about me? I have a bad feeling…

"What are you guys talking about… If you guys are scheming something funny I'll get mad with you"

"Dia, forgive us, but we are doing this because we are concerned about you"

"Mari is right, so please, don't get mad with us"

As they finish saying that, they approach me and join my arms with theirs. Kanan-san on my right, Mari-san on my left.

"What are you doing!?"

"You see, even if something is happening to you, there is no way you will tell us, right Kanan?"

"Yes, that's why, at least let us support you. We want to let you know that we are here for you"

I already know I can count on you guys… but the problem is me, I love you guys, but I'm pretty you are already dating and I don't want to get in the way… But if you start doing this is… So unfair. What should I do?

"Fine, do what you want. Let's go Mari-san, Kanan-san"

"Thanks Dia~!"

They say that at the same time and they get closer to me. Now I can feel their breast… This is wrong, but I feel good at the same time, I'm happy that the persons I love are concerned about me… But this happiness has to end… Just this time… I'll let them take care of me.

* * *

So how was it? Did y'all like it? I personally love DiaKananMari so much, it's my favorite OT3, well… I don't know, HonoKotoUmi is cute too! But this time I decided for my DiaKananMari. This first chapter is kinda… Monologue like, the first part is just Dia talking about her life and how she started loving Kanan and Mari. I still have a couple of ideas for them, but they need to wait as the story progress. I hope you enjoyed this fic and I wish you stick around and wait for the next chapter~!


	2. Unexpected Actions

Hello guys, it's a new chapter~! Did you guys liked the last chapter? That chapter was an introductory chapter and this one will move the plot a little bit. I hope you guys like it! And as always enjoy the reading~!

* * *

"I'm home"

I'm finally home, after my exhausting walk with Kanan-san and Mari-san. Even if they both said they will stop asking me questions and believe in me, that didn't stop them to touch me in weird places, specially Mari-san… I don't know if I will be able to hold back if Mari-san keeps with her excessive touching. After I put on my slippers I go to the living room. There I found my cute little sister Ruby reading an idol magazine.

"I'm home, Ruby"

"PIGGI!"

"Sorry, did that surprise you?"

"No... I'm fine. Welcome home Dia-oneechan"

Ruby says that without looking at me, this is weird, whenever I come home she is the first one to welcome me home and look at me with her shiny green eyes.

"Where are our parents?"

"Dad is in his office doing some work and Mom is helping him. They will leave soon"

"Leave? They have a meeting today?"

"Apparently"

This is weird… Not the fact that my parents are busy and they have a meeting, but ever since I started talking with her, Ruby haven't meet my eyes, not even once… Is she already in her rebellious phase? As her sister, I'm getting worried.

"Ruby, look at me"

I order her. Hesitating and doing it slowly she looks at me, but tries her best to make sure our eyes doesn't meet.

"Yes?"

"Is there something else that I should know? Or do you have any problems?"

Taking her time to answer she replies.

"No, everything is fine Onee-chan"

She won't tell me what's troubling her? Well, if she doesn't want to, I will stop asking her questions. I'm not in the position be persistent with her since I told Kanan-san and Mari-san to stop worrying about me.

"I see. I'll be in my room Ruby, call me when dinner is ready"

"Yes"

She resumes her reading and I walk towards my room. When I'm there I leave my bag in the floor and let my body fall on my bed, sinking my face into the pillow… I start thinking about how Mari-san woke me up, why did she had to grope my breast… I know Mari-san likes to do that to all the Aqours members, but she has an especially fond on Kanan-san and mines. I wonder why, Kanan-san has bigger breast Mari-san should only do that to Kanan-san… but whenever I think about that I start feeling jealous… And then Kanan-san… She doesn't like at all when Mari-san touches her, but it's not like she gets really angry at her, also the way she checked my temperature today… I know Kanan-san is an easygoing person and since we are childhood friends she doesn't know boundaries whenever it's about me or Mari-san. I really like the way we are right now, it's the best for the three of us, it's the best for me…

*Knock* *Knock*

I hear somebody is knocking my door, probably Ruby.

"Onee-chan dinner is ready"

"Thank you, Ruby, I'll be going in a second"

I take my time to relax myself and go down for dinner. We are having a modest dinner, just Ruby and me. It's been like this since we were little. Our parents are always busy and they have to work a lot, so it's only me and Ruby at dinner, sometimes Mom will be eating with us, but that's only in occasions she can relax. We start eating dinner, sometimes we talk about our day in school or just random idol topics, sometimes we will just eat our dinner in silence. Today I'm glad that Ruby is being quiet, but there is something weird about this… She is avoiding my gaze whenever I look at her. I know something is troubling her, but she won't tell me. Maybe it's time to start asking questions.

"Ruby, did something happen to you today?"

She stops eating and looks at me with a confused face.

"Not at all. Today was a normal day, but Yoshiko-chan had a long face. Hanamaru-chan asked if she was ok and Yoshiko-chan said it was nothing"

"I see…"

So probably Ruby is worried about Yoshiko-san. Honestly, my little sister is such a good person, always caring for her friends. I'm glad that she has Hanamaru-san and Yoshiko-san at her side.

"Then Ruby, as her friend, do whatever you can to support her"

"I'll do. Thanks Onee-chan!"

After I finish washing the dishes I see Ruby is working on her homework in the living room.

"Ruby, I'll be working on my homework in my room, if you need something you can ask me"

"I'll do it if I need it, thanks Onee-chan"

I do as I said before I return to my room, I start doing my homework but I stop since I can't concentrate. My mind is full of Mari-san and Kanan-san, the more I try to not think about them, the more I do. And now I just remembered when Mari-san kissed me today. Why she did that? Is the way she shows affection? I know she was overseas for two years, probably the way they show affection in America is different than here in Japan. But that doesn't mean she can just kiss me on my cheek… I slowly raise my hand and I start touching my cheek, trying to remember how her lips felt in my cheek, if I ask Kanan-san, will she kiss me too? … I CAN'T DO THIS! I'm a Kurosawa. I can't have shameful thoughts.

*Knock* *Knock*

That must be Ruby… I'm glad that at least she knocked the door. I stand up and I open the door. Ruby is there standing still, without looking at me.

"Onee-chan we need to talk"

"Sure, come in"

Ruby enters my room and she sits on the floor in seiza… Why is she sitting in seiza? I know she doesn't like to sit in seiza since your legs can go numb and she doesn't like that feeling, she must want to talk about something serious and important. I do the same and I sit in front of her, waiting for her to speak up.

"So, what do you need Ruby?"

"Dia-oneechan… Is it true that you…? You have a marry meeting?"

"Wha-!?"

How? How does Ruby know about this!? I haven't told anybody about this. I was planning to keep that as a secret. I need to act cool.

"Ruby, may I know where did you learn that?"

"Yes. Today when I got home Dad and Mom were talking about that in the living room. I heard that your meeting was this weekend"

"So you know. Then what is the problem?"

I try to say that with and indifferent tone and act cold towards her, it pains me to do that, but I must do it so Ruby can't see that I don't want to go to that meeting.

"Onee-chan, do you want to marry? Do you really want to go to that meeting?"

"!"

I did not expect that… Is she worried about me? I…

"Ruby, it doesn't matter if I want to or not. That is my duty as a Kurosawa and I have to fulfill it"

"But what about your feelings?"

"They don't matter. This is something that would eventually happen"

"I don't want that to happen!"

"Ruby!?'

"I don't want you to marry someone you don't love. I want to see you happy"

"Ruby…"

"And… If you marry that means you will leave the house… Ruby doesn't want to be alone… I want you to be here Dia-oneechan"

"Ruby… Thanks for your concern"

I'm really happy that she worries about me, but I'm sorry Ruby. I must do this so you won't go through this too.

"Onee-chan!"

She jumps on me and she starts crying… I hug her and I try to calm her by stroking her hair.

"Don't worry Ruby. I won't leave you alone. Besides it's only a meeting, we won't marry that day"

"Really?"

"Yes, so don't worry about that"

"I'm glad Onne-chan"

She starts crying again.

"Ruby, can you do me favor?"

"Anything for you"

"Don't tell anybody"

"Why?"

"I don't want to worry them, especially Kanan-san and Mari-san"

"Ok, I won't tell anybody"

"Thank Ruby"

She keeps hugging me until I feel she fall asleep. She always do that, when she starts crying about something and comes towards me she falls asleep in my arms. I try my best to lift her up without waking her up and put her on my bed...

"I'm going to prepare the futon"

Since I'm used to Ruby sleeping in my room I always have a futon in case I need it. I lay it on the floor I turn the lights off and I let myself relax…...

* * *

When I wake up I see that Ruby is still sleeping. I always wake up and leave first. I must be early due to my student council duties. I take a shower, prepare my breakfast and leave Ruby's portion on the table. It's been like this ever since I can remember. When I arrive at school I go to the student council room, my plan is to resume what I was doing before Mari-san woke me up. But when I entered the room I somebody else was there…

"Mari-san…"

Mari-san was there, she had some papers and a cup of coffee. When she looks at me she smiles and greets me.

"Hi Dia~! You are early as usual"

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you yesterday, I'm fulfilling my duties as the principal"

She is what!? I didn't expect that from her… This is rather impressive.

"That's good to hear Mari-san. Mind if I join you?"

"My pleasure Dia~! Besides this is your room anyways"

"Don't say it like that… It's just the student council office, not my private room"

That's what I always tell myself.

"Dia, I kept my part of the promise, can you fulfill your part too?"

"My part? What are you talking Mari-san?"

"You said that if I start doing my work as the principal, you will tell me what's troubling you"

"I don't remember agreeing with that"

"Dia, that's not good, I even woke up early today… Maybe you need a little incentive"

She gets up and walks to where I'm sitting. Before I can react she surrounds me with her arms and leaves her head on my shoulder. I can feel her breathing, she is breathing restlessly on purpose and close to my ear, I do not think I can control myself in this situation.

"Hey Dia, is this good enough? It's all thanks to you that I could reconcile with Kanan. And we are both grateful to you. We both know that you were the most hurted. I left you and Kanan stopped going to school, you must felt lonely, my poor Dia"

She whispers that in my ear… She is right, I was lonely, my two best friends left me behind and I had nobody to rely on, that's why I developed this harsh attitude… But with her… If it's Mari-san or Kanan-san, I can be honest. I turn to see her, our faces are very close and inadvertently my eyes are drawn to her lips, without thinking twice I approach her to make us kiss. She doesn't hold back either, I can feel her hands are now in my head, stroking my hair and she is pulling me towards her. I stand up and I push her towards the wall. She is looking at me intensely with her lemon eyes, we both want for more and I let my hidden desires take control over me and I kiss her again. She hugs me and pulls me closer to her, I can feel she has her leg in between mines and her hands are touching my breast. This is so wrong, the student council president and the principal can't make up in the council office. But I don't care, I've been holding back myself for two long years there is now way I will stop myself, but something unexpected happens…

"Here I was, worried about you two, but I see you guys are doing fine"

I stop kissing Mari-san and we both look at the third person that has just arrived, Kanan-san was looking at us with a furious expression.

"Kanan-san…"

"Oh my, Kanan!"

"Don't Kanan me! I was worried since you guys weren't in our classroom, I even looked-for you guys in the rooftop and the club room, but to think that all places, you are making up in the student council room. I expected more from you Dia"

"Kanan-san it's not what you are thinking"

"Kanan it's _TOTALLY_ what you are thinking, sorry that I took the lead"

"Mari-san what are you saying!? Kanan-san please, pay no mind to her"

"That's it, I don't want to hear more excuse, especially from you, Mari, we had an agreement"

"Kanan, don't be like that, this was a perfect moment between me and Dia that I couldn't let this opportunity slip. I know if you were me, you would totally understand"

"Probably you are right, but I do have some self-control, unlike you"

"Kanan-san, Mari-san can you stop arguing and forget this"

"And you Dia, why did you let yourself be captivated by Mari!?"

"She didn't captivate me!"

"I didn't?"

"SHUT UP MARI!"

Both Kanan-san and I yell at Mari-san.

"Oh my…"

"If it's like this I have no option…"

"Kanan-san what are you talking about? Please, we can talk about this and reach a pacific solu-"

Before I finish, Kanan-san kiss me. Since the kiss was so sudden I was not prepared and I almost fall, but Kanan-san holds me tightly and she prevents me from falling.

"Kanan how bold! Now I love you more"

We paid no mind in Mari-san comment and we continue our kiss. Unlike my kiss with Mari-san, Kanan-san is being a little bit forceful with me, probably she is still angry with me. It's not that I don't her like that, but this is dangerous and it's turning me on…

"I think this should be enough"

Kanan-san stops kissing me and she helps me to sit down…

"Kanan-san… Why you…"

"Don't say it Dia. I just feel like it, I didn't like the idea that you kissed Mari first. I don't want to be left behind"

"We will never going to leave you behind Kanan"

Mari-san hugs Kanan-san.

"I know, I know. But it surprised me, it seems we both failed in our agreement"

Agreement? What agreement? Did these two had something that I didn't know? I don't know how to feel at this moment. I just kissed the two girls that I love and now we are just having a normal conversation, they ignore the fact that we just kissed and they are acting normally.

"It's not like I was planning to behave…."

"Mari!"

"Te-he!"

"Kanan-san, Mari-san. I don't want to interrupt you guys, but… Why are you guys acting so calm? We just kissed? I kissed both of you and you don't show any sign of being angry at me!"

They look at each other in perplexed. I just have this anxious feeling and these two girls are just clueless, Mari-san starts laughing while Kanan-san starts to explain me.

"Yeah, sorry Dia. I know this was shock and we are just acting cool about it. I think we should talk about this, but not now, class will be starting in a couple of minutes"

At some point Mari-san stopped laughing and said.

"Kanan is right. We should leave this talk for later, Dia, can you meet us here after school?"

"I don't mind but… I want a proper explanation"

"You will get it. Please be patient and sorry for the troubles Dia"

Kanan comes over to me, takes my hand and plants a soft kiss on it.

"I'll be going now and let you guys finish whatever you were talking about earlies, and Mari, don't plan to do something stupid or I will get mad at you"

"You don't trust me Kanan? It's joke, I won't do anything. I'll catch you up in a minute"

And again something happens that I did not expect to see, before Kanan-san left she kissed Mari-san quickly on the lips, Mari-san just smiled at her and Kanan-san left us alone. Since when… I mean, I always knew those two had a special relationship, but they are dating!? And I just kissed both!? This is too much for a single day…

"Dia, I know you have a lot of questions. Don't worry, we are not mad at you or anything, it's quite the opposite, but it's better if we talk about this the three of us. So please, trust us"

Mari-san gets closer to me, takes my hand and in the same way Kanan-san did, she kisses my hand and leaves.

"What just happened…?"

I just kissed the two girls I love. And apparently, they love me too, that's what I want to believe, but that doesn't explain the fact that Kanan-san kissed Mari-san, are they dating? Am I getting in the way? I have a lot of questions, but the only thing I can do is wait until after school.

* * *

So how was it? Did y'all expected this to happen? I was thinking how should I develop their relationship and I thought, hey it's Dia, Kanan and Mari. These three girls know what they want, so that's why they had this interaction and it's only the second chapter! Also it's revealed that Dia has a marry meeting. How is she going to stop it? Is Dia going to tell Kanan and Mari about this? I can't wait to see how this story develops and I want to read your opinions too! I'll see y'all later~!


	3. Classroom Teasing

Let's calm down and start thinking. A few moments ago. I kissed Mari-san, the girl I love, in the middle of the kiss, Kanan-san, the other girl I love showed up because she was looking for us, Kanan-san saw me kissing Mari-san, even thought she was a little upset because she couldn't find us and when she did we were kissing, she wasn't mad or angry at me, I'm unsure if she is angry with Mari-san. After I tried to explain why I was kissing Mari-san, Kanan-san kissed me, now I had just kissed the two girls I love the most, and what's more they are not angry at me, in fact, I think they are happy. But I have a lot of questions, do they love me? Are they dating? Why they kissed after they kissed me? It's too much for only one morning. Class will start in 5 minutes… Wait… That means that in 5 minutes I will be in the same classroom with them until lunch! I can't … It's too much I don't think I'll be able to handle, how am I supposed to look at them? Should I just greet them casually like nothing happened? I guess I should just go and try to act as normal as I can….

As I walk towards my classroom I see Mari-san and Kanan-san are in their seats. I can't listen to what they are talking, but I have to go there, my seat is in front of Mari's seat and I have Kanan-san at my side. I can't be helped, it's now or never, act natural Kurosawa Dia…

"…"

"…"

"…"

Why! I walked towards my seat, Mari-san and Kanan-san stopped talking and now they are just looking at me, I have no idea what I'm supposed to say here… Why I had to kiss them! Now everything is too awkward around us, but I have to do something, I was the one that kissed Mari-san first and the one who enjoyed how Kanan-san kiss.

"Can you girls stop looking at me?"

"Eh!?"

"Mn!?"

What!? Are these two that helpless that they haven't realized that they are looking at me with lascivious eyes!? I can't allow this! Here I was, nervous for being around them and they are just acting so normal about the whole kiss situation.

"Mari-san, Kanan-san, at least answer me"

"Yeah, sorry about that Dia, I didn't mean to stare"

"Dia, did my love and passion reached you~!?"

"Mari, just what are you saying to Dia!"

"My, Kanan, there is no point in holding back anymore"

"That's not the point, I don't want to make troubles in our classroom"

"But Kanan, I-"

"Cut it off Mari-san, Kanan-san is right, she said right now it's not the place to start your flirting…"

"Why you aren't honest with yourself Dia?"

"It's not about being honest or not, right now it's not appropriate to start talking about this"

"Ok,ok. Ladies calm down, Mari you know Dia is right, just wait until after school"

"Fine…"

"Thanks Kanan-san"

"Anything for you my lady"

Kanan-san gives me a chivalrous smile I blush at her gesture and avert my gaze from her, Mari-san just pouts and seats quietly. Now I feel bad for Mari-san, maybe I was too strict with her, I turn around and I mutter quietly making sure only Mari-san can listen to me.

"Your love did reach me Mari-san, thanks…"

I hope she doesn't notices my blush, when I look at her she is giving me a gentle smile and blushing a bit. The bell ring and class start, it is hard to concentrate in the class since all I have in my mind is Mari-san and Kanan-san. It's impossible for me to forget the kiss we shared this morning and to make things worse I have them next to me, sometimes I can feel that Kanan-san is looking at me, that only makes me nervous, whenever I'm finally able to concentrate in class Mari-san will tease me by drawing circles in my back with her fingers or pencil, sometimes I can even feel she is stroking my hair... Why did I sit in front of her… But, the feeling is not that bad anyways… Out of nowhere there is a small piece of paper in front of me, where did it come from? I look at Kanan-san, she notices me and look at me and then at the paper, this is probably from her, let's see what's inside…

"Hey Dia, are you sure you are fine with Mari touching you like that?"

After I finish reading what's inside I can't help myself that I chuckle a little, I look at Kanan-san and she is blushing a little, this brings me memories from elementary school, although I really want to concentrate in my class and note taking, I don't find any problem if I play along with her.

"I'm used to it, but why you ask me that? Perhaps are you jealous Kanan-san?"

I fold the piece of paper and I pass it back to Kanan-san, She takes her time before reading it, when she reads it Kanan-san let's out a quiet "Tch!" and then replies. Mari-san giggles, probably she already noticed that I'm talking with Kanan-san.

"Stupid! It's not that, you know too well she doesn't know any boundaries"

Kanan-san is right, maybe I should tell Mari-san to stop it at once, but at the same time I don't want her to stop.

"Don't worry Kanan-san if she tries something funny I will stop her at once"

I write this on the piece of paper and I pass it back to Kanan-san, she read it, she sighs and quickly replies.

"You are warned"

It can't be that bad, isn't it? Anyways I should concentrate now, I must be on task… Suddenly I can feel Mari-san stopped moving her finger, well at least now I can concentrate without paying attention to what she is doing, but suddenly Mari-san started pinching my back, I let out a small voice of surprise I didn't expect that, Mari-san just giggles and puts her hands on my should, I take this as a sign that she doesn't want me to look back at her, I look at Kanan-san as a way to reassure myself, she just sighs and keeps taking her notes… Did she just leave me!? Well she did warn me and I was naïve and thought that was going too far. This is bad, Mari-san has completely control over me now, I have to keep calm and start thinking how can I survive her tease, I can feel she has her hand on my waist now, again a soft moan comes out of my mouth.

"Shhh! Dia, you better keep quiet unless you want all the class to find out"

Mari-san whisper those words… I won't allow this anymore, this has to stop. I try to take off Mari-san hand, but she hides them under my uniform shirt… Now I can feel her hands touching my skin, the feeling is way to different compared when she is touching it over my uniform, she moves her hands slowly and gently, in a rhythmically way, she knows where to touch… I start feeling weak and I can't even write, I seek for Kanan-san help but she only looks at us, it seems she won't help me out this time. I owe you an apology Kanan-san.

"Do you like this Dia? I can feel your body a little tense, why don't you relax? I will take care of you"

Again, Mari-san whisper in my ear When she finishes she blows slightly in my ear, making my body react and I become weaker at her touch. Why does she have to be so good at this? The bell will soon ring and lunch will start, I must endure this just a little more…. Somehow, I'm able to endure Mari-san teasing, lunch starts and the first thing I do is grab Mari-san by her uniform.

"Mari-san, can you explain what you were thinking!? Why you start doing something like that out of nowhere!"

I'm so mad at her, and she is just there with a goofy expression.

"Calm down Dia, it's only a joke"

"I don't care, don't ever do that again!"

"Are, are you sure Dia? Then that means I will never touch you again and only Kanan will be able to enjoy me" Mari-san giggles.

"I don't know if that is a good or bad, anyways, Dia I did warn you, so you can't complain"

"You are correct Kanan-san, still Mari-san needs a punishment for her acts"

"Punishment? Just what are you going to do to her Dia?"

"You see, after you guys left, I started looking at my paperwork and I saw Mari-san paperwork too" When I finish my sentence, I can see that Mari-san turns pale.

"What does have to do with your punishment?"

"Yesterday Mari-san promised me to do her principal paperwork and this morning she was in fact working on it, or that was she wanted me to believe"

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes, when I looked at her work it was all on blank"

When I look at her I see the horror she has.

"Dia, my dear, can we talk about that later? It's better if we enjoy our lunch"

"That won't work on me Mari-san, but yes you are right, let's enjoy our lunch"

Mari-san looks relieved.

"You should, since from now on I will supervise all your work until you have it done"

"Eh!?"

"That is your punishment, and please don't even consider skipping, that will only make things worse"

"But Dia…" I don't let Mari-san finish.

"Now, Kanan-san, let's enjoy our lunch"

"Remind me never make you angry Dia"

Kanan-san says that as we get up from our seats and we walk towards the cafeteria. Only a couple of hours left until school finish and I will learn why Kanan-san and Mari-san kissed me this morning and the meaning of it.


	4. A Love Confession?

I know this took me a while, and I'm sorry for that. But for now, please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

After a quiet lunch (due to my prior scolding to Mari) I managed to have a pleasant lunch with Kanan-san and I could concentrate in the afternoon classes. Today we have Aqours practice, but we still have some time before it, that means Mari-san, Kanan-san and I will be in the student council room talking about what happened today. I'm slightly mad at them since they have been acting so cool all day, and that makes me feel anxious, I can't help but think that the kiss we shared meant nothing? Was it only a misunderstanding? What was that kiss that Mari-san and Kanan-san shared? Are they dating? I have all this questions in my head. After our last class finished they told me to go ahead and wait for them, that way I can "calm" myself. What are those two thinking!? When I arrive the office, I sit in my usual place, close my eyes and start thinking about what happened this morning. Mari was waiting for me, if she was here this morning that means that she knew something would happen. Was she all sincere with me because she wanted me to take the first step? She wanted me to kiss her, and then Kanan-san appeared, but first of all why she was looking for us? She knows that I like to work on my student council stuff before and after school. Did she knew that Mari-san was planning something? And we did she kissed me? Was she jealous because Mari-san kissed me, or because I kissed Mari-san? And what hurts me the most, the kiss they shared, after I kissed them, they kiss each other… Maybe the rumors are true and they are dating… Maybe I'm just being selfish and I want them to myself, probably I'm just in their way, I think I should go home, I don't need to know why they kissed me. I'm happy knowing that I kissed them and they are happy in their relationship…

"Let's go home…"

I'm not happy with myself thinking about skipping an Aqours practice, but it's the best thing I can do, at least today.

"Ara, does the perfect and _beautiful_ student council president wants to skip practice today?"

"Dia, where are you going?"

Suddenly I hear Mari-san and Kanan-san voices…

"This is ironic Dia, you, of all people planning to skip practice"

"Hey Mari, stop saying that or Dia will get angry at you again"

Sorry Kanan-san, but this time Mari-san is right…

"Why it took you guys so long?"

"Sorry about that Dia, but I really wanted to give you some space, I knew this day has been rough for you" Kanan-san says.

"Thanks for your concern Kanan-san" I sincerely thank her.

"Besides, I wanted to make sure Mari will not say anything stupid in our talk"

"Hey Kanan! I just told you I'll be suuuuper serious in this talk~!" Mari-san pouts.

"Thanks for doing that as well Kanan-san" I bow at her.

"Don't mention it, this is important for you and me" Kanan-san smiles.

"I guess we should start if we want to make it in time for practice" Mari-san says.

I sit again and Mari-san and Kanan-san sit next to each other in front of me. We just sit staring at each other, Mari-san has this dorky smile in her, Kanan-san tries to have a serious expression but is unable due to Mari-san and I'm being killed by my nerves. At this rate, we won't talk about anything, Kanan-san decides to start the conversation.

"I know this is too awkward, so, Dia, why don't you start asking questions? I'll try to answer them with my most sincere opinion"

"I like that idea~!" Mari-san giggles.

"Fine… Let me think first"

I knew this will end up like this, now… What do I want to know the most? Is it the reason why the kissed me? Do I want to know if they love me or…? Yes, out of all the questions I can think of, this is the most important to me.

"This is a question for the two of you" I say, "Both can answer it if you want to…" I take my time before formulating the question… "Are you guys dating?"

"…"

"…"

They don't say anything, Mari-san and Kanan-san look at each other, Mari-san smiles and Kanan-san nods…

"Yes Dia, I'm dating Mari" Kanan-san replies.

Ah….

So they are _dating_. I had this small selfish wish that wanted that they weren't dating. I start feeling bad with myself, but I need to keep asking questions.

"Were you guys planning to tell me?"

Kanan-san looks at Mari-san.

"Mmmm, I really wanted to tell you as soon as possible, but Kanan wanted to keep the secret just a little bit more" Mari-san replies this time.

"I see…" I look at Kanan-san.

"Sorry for doing that Dia…" Kanan-san bows.

"Don't feel sorry for that, I think it's only natural" The last part I say it with an ironic tone.

I'm at the point of breaking… I don't think I can keep asking more questions… I just need to know one more thing and I'll be done.

"Kanan-san, do you love Mari-san" I say with a monotone voice.

Kanan-san looks at Mari-san, she blushes and says "Yes, I love her"

Something inside of me has broken…

"Mari-san, do you love Kanan-san"

Mari-san looks at Kanan-san, she giggles and says "Why, of course I love her"

It's already in pieces…

"Then, there is nothing more to talk"

I try to run away from there.

"Give me a moment, I need to be alone, tell the girls that I will join later"

With that pathetic excuse, I try to get out of there.

"Don't try to escape" Kanan-san says.

"Don't do anything you will regret, Dia" Mari-san says.

"…"

I stop for a moment, I don't want to look at them. If I see them I'll start crying…

"Dia, come here" Mari-san says in a soft and caring voice.

"Hug" I see Kanan-san with her arms spread out, waiting for me to hug her…

"I…"

I reach for Kanan-san and I hug her, then I feel that Mari-san is hugging me too, I can't stop myself and I start crying. I did not want to show this side to them, I feel bad, because I'm a bad friend and I want them by myself is that I can't be totally happy for their relationship.

"I'm sorry"

"No, Dia, it's our fault" Kanan-san says.

"If we told you earlier you wouldn't be crying" Mari-san whispers.

"But I…"

Suddenly I feel my lips pressed against Kanan-san's lips. All the sadness and sorrow goes away and I start feeling an incomparable joy, a guilty joy, since I know that my two friends are dating, but I'm feeling happy that Kanan-san is kissing me.

"I want to join too~!"

Mari-sas whispers in my ears, Kanan-san stops kissing me and I face Mari-san, she looks expectant, it seems she wants me to take the first step, I do as she wish and I kiss her. Unlike the kiss that I shared with Kanan-san, I'm wilder, I draw her closer to me and I start touching her breast, Mari-san moans in pleasure, arousing me more that I push her and now she is leaning in the table. I hesitate for a moment due to my sudden actions, I turn around and I see that Kanan-san is smiling at me, I look at Mari-san and she is just waiting for me.

"It's ok Dia" Mari-san purrs.

The way she said that phrase turn on something inside me, I pounce on her and I resume my kissing, biting her lips, each time I bite her, a pleasant and erotic moan comes out of her. My hands move towards her big breast, due to the pleasure from my kiss and my touching, Mari-san breathe irregularly, I feel that she wraps her legs around me and pulls me closer to her. Our kiss won't stop and I feel something inside me. Since all my concentration was on Mari-san, it took me a while to notice that Kanan-san was behind me, playing with my breast.

"I'm here too, Dia, look at me"

Kanan-san says that in a demanding voice that inexplicably turns me on. I do as she commands, I stop my kiss with Mari-san and I look at her, when she gets my attention she kisses me, now I feel both pleasure from her lips and her touching, I can't help myself that I start moaning from the pleasure.

"I didn't know you could moan like that Dia" Mari-san giggles. "I love it"

Now Mari-san unbuttons my uniform and starts kissing my breast. The contact I feel from her lips pressed against my skin is indescribable. I'm reaching my limit… I stop kissing Kanan-san…

"Kanan-san, Mari-san. I'm… at my limit"

"I'm glad to hear that" Kanan-san says.

"Then I won't stop until you reach it" Mari-san says it in a seducing voice.

Mari-san continues kissing my breast and Kanan-san kisses my neck, the pleasure I feel from both of them is making me crazy that I…

* * *

The next thing I feel is that my head is against something soft… When I open my eyes, I see that Kanan-sans is looking at me…. Why? Where am I?

"Don't try to stand up"

"Why…? Kanan-san where are we?"

"You lost conscious"

When I listen to the new voice I turn my head and I see that Mari-san is looking at me with her usual happy smile.

"I lost conscious?"

I try to recall what I was doing…. I feel a sudden rush of emotions as I recall everything… I was just…!

"Why are you blushing Dia?" Kanan-san ask worried.

How I can't not be blushing since we were… Now that I notice it… My head is against Kanan-san lap…

"Ara, perhaps you remember everything now?" Mari-san giggles.

"Is that so? Then still that doesn't explain why you are blushing"

"Kanan, my dear, you are so dense"

"Hey Mari! What does that supposed to mean?"

I try to sit down but Kanan-san stops me.

"I told you to remain like that, it's not good for you"

Kanan-san starts stroking my hair.

"But we..."

"Dia, listen to this very carefully"

For once, I feel that Mari-san is being serious. I look at her and she starts coming closer to me.

"I love you" She whispers and kiss me on the cheek.

Ignoring Kanan-san advice I sit down and I look at Mari-san, she still has her goofy smile, but I can feel she is being serious.

"That's not all"

I look at Kanan-san, she gets closer to me and kiss my other cheek.

"I love you too"

Excitement, joy, guilt, even fear. I start feeling this emotions inside me, I feel a small tear drop before I reply.

"I love both of you, Kanan-san, Mari-san"

I hug Kanan-san since she is the one closer to me, Mari-san joins our hug.

"We are both glad to hear that, Dia" They say that in unison.

I never thought the day would come when I would hear those words, so many times that I dream that a moment like this will come true, my repressed desires for two years are coming true, I do not care what happens from now on, if I can be happy with them, I will do anything to ensure our happiness, because if I'm sure of something, it is that I love them.

* * *

Did you guys like the chapter? As I said earlier, I'm really sorry for the delay. Recently I don't have the motivation to keep writing, it was hard for me to write something I was proud of, and I really want to write something good for this pairing, I really love DiaKananMari as a OT3. That's the way I ship them, and it's really hard to write a 3-person relationship, so I get stuck a lot of times. I can't promise that the next chapter will be released soon, but I'll do my best, for those for are still around, seriously, thanks for reading my story, until then…


	5. I'm sorry

I'm sorry, this is not a new chapter nor I will upload more chapters… The last chapter, chapter4, I took me an eternity to actually write it, the truth is, I'm not that into DiaKananMari anymore as I was when I started writing, when I started I was full of expectations and ideas, but now, well, recently I had no motivation for writing DiaKananMari, for my own standards, I think chapter 4 is not good enough, I feel that it lacks something and if I continue with this fic it will turn out in something I'm not proud of, also there is more, most of you guys will probably know, but in the 1st and 2nd day of the Live in Kobe, a new teaser of the second season was show in the intermission, in which there was a KananMari moment… Personally, at the start I was ok with this ship, but recently I can't look at it, I despise KananMari, and that teaser was just a killer for me, out of the third year trio my personal favorite is Dia, I love Dia a lot, I wished to Give Dia THE LOVE THAT SHE NEEDS in this fic, I hate the anime for making the drama between the third year trio just a KananMari thing, in the end, it was something that only Kanan and Mari resolved and Dia was just a third wheel I hated that and I still do, so I thought that second season will give Dia some love, but now, in the end it was more KananMari… I can't continue my fic feeling like this, I'm really sorry this is just me ranting about KananMari. I truly apologize, I know there are some people that really wanted to read my fic, but now I can't write, I'm sorry. Probably I won't be able to write any fic involving DiaMari, DiaKanan, KananMari or DiaKananMari… Also, school started so that means less time for me writing fics. Again, I'm sorry for being like this, but if one day I start loving DiaKananMari again and put my differences aside with the KananMari… then I will finish this fic.

-Scarlet Aria


End file.
